Heaven Knows
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: A vida dos Marotos não era tão bonita assim como contaram. Há muito mais que nunca foi dito. Até agora.
1. I - James

**_Vão existir algumas diferenças dos livros para cá, que são:  
><em>**_Hogwarts não vai ser um internato, só uma escola de magia. __  
>Lily Evans só veio para Hogwarts no sexto ano. E ela entra na Corvinal.<br>Sirius é da Sonserina, mas já era amigo de James, junto com Marlene McKinnon.  
>Peter nunca foi amigo dos marotos, mas ele vai aparecer aqui.<br>Não tem tanta rivalidade entre as casas._

_PS: _Ethan Knot e Natalie Tempest são personagens meus, mas se quiser pegar emprestado é só avisar.

* * *

><p><em>Algumas lendas são ditas<em>

_Algumas se tornam pó e outras se tornam ouro_

_Mas você se lembrará de mim_

_Lembrará de mim por séculos_

_(Centuries – Fall Out Boys)_

_1_

James Charlus Potter era uma pessoa convencida. Ele sabia disso. Ele só não se importava. E por que se importaria quando tinha tudo?

Sorriu para o seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, enquanto se arrumava para a escola. Eles precisavam estar impecáveis. Não era por nada que eram populares; era a beleza e o talento deles. E sem um desses pré-requisitos, eles estavam fora da elite de Hogwarts.

Não que James Potter ou Sirius Black pudessem ser tão facilmente derrubados assim.

Na verdade, quem controlava as coisas de Hogwarts eram James e Sirius (quando esse se interessava nisso), então não tinha como eles serem impopulares sem ferrar um monte de gente no processo. Isso dava poder aos dois.

E poder era uma coisa que eles nunca se cansariam.

_2_

Eles chegam ao colégio atrasados. Mas é lógico que chegam. É o primeiro dia de aula deles - do sexto ano. E eles precisam fazer uma cena na hora de chegar, mesmo todos já conhecendo eles.

Vão andando conversando e rindo alto pelos corredores desertos, de vez em quando parando na porta de uma sala para dar oi para um ou outro popular de outras casas.

Não demoraram a chegar à frente da sala deles.

James e Sirius não pedem licença e simplesmente entram na sala como se ela fosse deles (o que quase era porque as famílias Potter e Black contribuam com boa quantidade de dinheiro para o colégio manter quieto as coisas que eles faziam).

O professor de Direito Mágico¹ para no meio da explicação para ver porque seus alunos estavam tão distraídos e suspira ao encontrar os dois ali com sorrisos zombadores. _Esse ano iria começar cedo._

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Black. Bem vindos." Selk cumprimenta forçadamente. Se fossem outros alunos, ele teria os mandando para a direção, mas com aqueles dois não adiantaria de nada. Fora que ele gostava do emprego dele e para mantê-lo teria que ser legal com os dois, especialmente Potter.

Nenhum dos dois respondem e simplesmente vão para os seus lugares no fundo da sala.

Não demora até que os vários alunos começam a conversar com eles. Ethan Knot entre eles, que era o mais popular ali depois de James, Sirius e Remus.

"Onde está Remus?" Pergunta Ethan, franzindo a testa. É estranho ver os Marotos separados, fora em festas (lugares onde Remus só aparecia ás vezes e que os outros dois estavam muito ocupados pegando as meninas para andarem com o outro).

"Ficou dormindo. Só vem na terceira aula." Sirius revirou os olhos. Seu amigo mesmo sendo tão popular, podia ser bem antissocial quanto queria. Por que Remus não podia ter ido dormir ali?

"Que pena." Falou Marlene McKinnon, a morena mais bonita e divertida de Hogwarts.

"Por quê? Tá a fim de pegar ele?" James implicou com a amiga de infância.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu estou muito bem com o meu loirinho aqui" e puxou Ethan para um beijo nada educado. Não que isso tenha incomodado os outros dois meninos.

"Ainda não acredito que vocês estão durando tanto. Faz o quê? Uma semana?" Sirius comentou divertido.

"Por aí" Ethan Knot deu de ombros. Ele realmente não sabia e não se importava. Não era nenhum romântico.

Todos continuaram a rir e conversar alto.

"Knot e McKinnon! Vocês acham que estão em casa?" Reclamou o professor Selk, coniventemente ignorando Potter e Black.

"Eu até que queria, professor" Marlene respondeu, abrindo um sorriso angelical em seguida.

O professor não respondeu enquanto a sala ria.

_3_

_Hogwarts daria para ser um internato, _James pensa. Ele está tem razão, o colégio daria para ser um internato, especialmente por ensinar magia. E era. Até alguns anos atrás, quando o colégio foi fechado porque algum idiota morreu (James achava que devia ter sido de coma alcoólico).

Quando reabriu de novo, funcionou só como uma escola de magia normal, apesar de as aulas iriem até 4 horas da tarde. Sim, era um inferno passar tanto tempo preso no colégio. Ou seria. Se eles se esforçassem.

Estava indo para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, quando esbarrou em uma menina. Literalmente esbarrou.

Ele estava quase xingando quem tinha batido nele quando viu que era uma menina e parou.

Ela quase ia caindo, mas ele a segurou antes disso acontecer.

Colocou-a de pé e encarou pela primeira vez seus incríveis olhos verdes. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que James já tinha visto na vida. E combinavam com as feições finas e definidas da menina. Ela parecia uma modelo, especialmente com o cabelo ruivo dela.

Definitivamente tinha gostado dela.

"Desculpe-me." Sorriu ela, nervosamente.

A voz dela era bem calma, quase angelical.

Ele tinha total certeza que não a conhecia.

"Você estuda aqui?" James perguntou confuso. Não era comum ter estudantes transferidos para Hogwarts, até porque existiam poucos bruxos.

"Agora sim." Ela sorriu.

_4_

James observou a menina ir embora. Seu sorriso cresceu conforme analisava o corpo da menina. Ela seria uma boa conquista.

Eles ficaram conversando um pouco, com James flertando com ela discretamente (ela parecia ser uma pessoa tímida).

Era pena que ela tinha ido para a Corvinal. Ficaria mais difícil de conhecê-la.

_5_

Natalie Tempest se aproximou de James sorridente.

"Sentiu a minha falta?" sussurrou provocadoramente para o maroto que mais gostava.

Ele sorriu a vê-la ali. Gostava de Natalie, as coisas sempre ficavam interessantes quando ela estava ali.

"Eu diria que sim, mas seria mentira" provocou de volta.

Ela sorriu.

"Que pena. Eu acho que vou ter que procurar outra pessoa para agarrar..." Fingiu decepção.

"Sirius está disponível." Anunciou James, embora a essa altura, talvez o rapaz já estivesse atrás de alguém.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, mas eu estou mais e eu sou mais gostoso."

"Isso quem decide sou eu." Ela falou, mas o beijou de qualquer jeito. "E você não está disponível, querido. Não até eu enjoar de você."

James sorriu, sabia que Natalie era possesiva com as pessoas que amava, mas também sabia que no fundo ela não se importava com a próxima vadia que ele pegasse, contanto que acabasse voltando para ela no final. E ele sempre voltava.

"Vou me lembrar disso."

_6_

James sentou-se confortavelmente na mesa com seus amigos. Ou melhor, com Ethan, Marlene e com Remus, que finalmente apareceu. O resto estava em suas definitivas mesas, já que Dumbledore exigia isso pelo menos no primeiro dia de aula.

"Vocês já souberam?" Ethan perguntou ansioso.

"Ethan, eu não sou um adivinha. Você sabia disso?" Remus perguntou acidamente e até James se espantou até se lembrar que a lua cheia era amanhã. Justificável.

"Da garota nova? Lily Evans?" Marlene perguntou.

Ah, então esse era o nome dela. James já tinha esquecido.

Ethan balançou a cabeça.

"Claro que sim." Respondeu James arrogantemente. "Eu já conversei com ela." Essas simples palavras foram suficientes para prender atenção do grupo de amigos, e James quase sorriu orgulhoso com o seu trabalho.

"O que você acha?" Remus perguntou.

"Gostosa. Ruiva."

Ethan abriu o mesmo sorriu de James, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos.

"E ela parece ser inteligente" acrescentou para Remus e Marlene a informação menos importante.

Marlene olhou pensativamente para eles.

"Será que ela é boa o suficiente para entrar no nosso grupinho?" perguntou.

James sabia o motivo de ela estar agindo assim. Há anos Marlene queria fazer amizades novas, mas não considerava o povo de Hogwarts merecedor do esforço.

"Não." Respondeu Remus rispidamente. Ele não gostava de conhecer pessoas novas pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, quanto mais gente andando com ele, mais chance de alguém notar. E ele não podia arriscar que ninguém fora James e Sirius descobrissem.

"Se ela não for tão irritante quanto Amelie, ela é boa o suficiente para mim" contradisse Ethan.

"Ela não é." Prometeu James.

Amelie era uma menina que passou semanas obcecada com eles, principalmente Ethan por quem dizia estar apaixonada. Estúpida.

Por fim, Natalie se irritou com a menina e contou as verdades do jeito sonserino dela. Alguns a chamaram de monstro (e não viveram para contar história), mas James ficou agradecido. Ele já estava quase ele mesmo fazendo isso e assim ele não precisou se manchar na história.

_7_

"Foi um bom primeiro dia de aula" anunciou Sirius, enquanto Remus se jogava no sofá da casa de James e o dono da casa ia pegar uma bebida no frigobar.

"Também achei."

"Não achou nada" retrucou James "Você nem todas as aulas assistiu."

Remus deu ombros.

"Eu estava cansado e meus pais estavam viajando." Se justificou.

"Aproveite enquanto dure." Falou Sirius friamente, ele amava a época em que seus pais viajando (as férias eram uma loucura), mas essa infelizmente não era uma delas.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto James procurava algo que prestasse na TV. Deixou em Supernatural.

"Natalie estava mais gata que o normal hoje" comentou Sirius.

"Você pode ficar com ela se quiser" ofereceu James. Ele gostava de ficar com Natalie, mas era uma relação totalmente aberta. Ela podia ficar muito bem com quem entendesse, assim como ele.

"Não precisa. 'To de olho naquela menina das férias ainda. Ainda estamos ficando..."

James deu ombros.

"Então, só falta o Remus aqui."

Remus corou. Odiava se sentir excluído, mas a verdade é que não sentia prazer em ficar com todas essas meninas como Sirius e James.

"Cala a boca."

"Eu acho que você devia ficar com Evans"

Remus olhou para James incrédulo.

"Eu nem sei que ela é."

"Mas ela é gata" resolveu o problema Sirius.

"Pensando bem, acho que vou querer ela pra mim" falou James.

_8_

"Então. Os meninos vieram aqui hoje?" Dorea Potter perguntou desinteressadamente.

"Sim. O meu primeiro dia de aula foi bom."

Dorea sorriu, mas não falou nada. Típico.

"Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui." Falou James, o pai dele sempre sumia por meses por causa do trabalho e depois voltava. Se não fosse o jeito que ele olhava para Dorea, James teria certeza que ele estava tendo um caso.

"Eu também, James. Ele vai voltar."

"Espero que sim."

* * *

><p>¹ - Aqui vai ter mais matérias do que as que tem nos filmes e nos livros.<br>Atores:  
>Lily Evans - Karen Gillan<br>James Potter - Aaron Johnson  
>Sirius Black - Ian Somerhalder<br>Remus Luppin - Andrew Garfield  
>Ethan Knot - Alex Pettyfer<br>Marlene McKinnon - Megan Fox


	2. II - Remus

Esse cap é para Juba.

* * *

><p><em>Quando os pecados de meu pai<em>

_Pesam em minha alma_

_E a dor de minha mãe não me deixa em paz_

_(Make It Rain – Ed Sheeran)_

_1_

Remus Lupin nunca admitiria isso, mas ás vezes tinha inveja de Sirius e James. Para eles, tudo vinha tão fácil. Eles nunca se esforçavam para fazer nada e normalmente não davam o mínimo valor para o que eles tinham.

Não que Remus não amasse os amigos, mas ás vezes - só de tempos em tempos - ele sentia uma vontade enorme de simplesmente virar as costas e nunca mais falar com eles até eles entenderem que a vida é mais do que eles pensam.

Mas isso não era nada demais. Certo?

Remus sabia que continuaria amigo deles por muito tempo. Eles eram as pessoas mais confiáveis que ele já tinha conhecido. Pelo menos em relação ao seu problema.

Em retribuição ao fato de James e Sirius nunca terem se afastado ou o desprezado pelo seu segredo, Remus não os desprezava por algumas altitudes que tinham que fariam com que, se fosse alguma outra pessoa que tivesse feito, ele não falasse com ela.

Ele sabia que James e Sirius podiam ser incrivelmente idiotas quando queriam, mas Remus também sabia que eles eram pessoas boas no fundo. Só precisavam de um tempo a mais para crescer.

E Remus era uma pessoa paciente.

_2_

Remus não sabia muito bem como ele acabou sendo popular. Talvez tenha começado porque ele era amigo de James Potter. Ele nunca quis ser popular, só aceitou isso. Mas não podia reclamar; a vida dele era muito melhor do que ele imaginara. Duas pessoas o apoiavam.

Ele sorri enquanto termina de se arrumar. Ao contrário de James e Sirius, não se olha no espelho e simplesmente vai para mesa onde come sozinho.

Seus pais não estão em casa. Remus sabe o que eles estão fazendo: mais uma viagem para procurar a cura da licantropia. Mas ele só queria que os pais parassem. Era óbvio que essa maldição nunca ia ter fim e já era hora de parar de tentar acabar com ela só para voltar pra casa se sentindo derrotado por não ter conseguido.

O pior de tudo não eram as dores físicas. O pior de tudo era a constante sensação de que podia machucar alguém, que era perigoso, que era um animal. O pior é ouvir os pais dele discutindo em voz baixa sobre ele.

Remus sabia muito bem que o pai dele nunca tinha superado a culpa. Gregorius acreditava que ele era o culpado pelo filho ser um lobisomem, porque ele ofendeu Greyback e como vingança o outro esperou a lua cheia para ataca-lo.

Isso fazia com o pai de Remus não fosse nem capaz de olhar para a cara do filho anos depois.

_3_

Remus aparatou direto para Hogwarts como fazia todas as manhãs, como todos os estudantes faziam. Não existam mais alas tão forte contra aparatação desde a reabertura de Hogwarts. Agora, todos os alunos eram permitidos nas alas e podiam entrar a hora que quisessem e sair de quatro da tarde. Era complicado, mas não existia opção, já que Hogwarts ficava longe do resto da sociedade.

Na entrada, viu uma menina aparatando também. Remus franziu a testa. Não a conhecia. Ela era ruiva, ainda por cima.

Foi quando Remus se lembrou das conversas do dia anterior sobre a nova ruiva e decidiu ir falar com ela. Não devia ser fácil entrar sozinha em uma escola que todo mundo já se conhecia.

Não queria ser tão próximo da menina por seu segredo, mas nada fazia com que ele não pudesse conversar com ela agora.

Aproximou-se da menina calmamente.

"Olá." Falou suavemente.

"Oi" ela tinha ficado surpresa, Remus conseguia dizer só pela expressão dela.

"Você é Lily Evans, certo?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que as noticias se espalham rápido por aqui."

_4_

Remus estava rindo com Lily quando eles entraram na primeira aula – feitiços. A menina era uma leitora compulsiva feito ele, e era bom finalmente ter alguém para poder comentar sobre livros.

Por um milagre divino, James e Sirius já estavam lá e o professor não tinha chegado ainda.

"Vamos sentar ali." Ofereceu Remus, indo para perto do fundo da sala. Ele estava consciente do resto da sala os observando, ansiosos para ver a interação deles com a garota nova.

Sentou na cadeira na frente de Sirius e deixou a do lado de James para Lily.

James piscou para ele, agradecendo.

Lily já estava colocando as coisas em cima da mesa quando parou de repente.

"Ah, quase esqueci" falou Lily. "Tenho que ir para minha aula. É história da magia com a Lufa-Lufa."

"Sente com a gente hoje" pediu James, fazendo o que Remus acreditava que era para ser uma cara fofa, mas que deu vontade de rir, apesar de parecer funcionar em Lily.

"Não posso." Murmurou constrangida "Eu sou da Corvinal e essa aula é da Sonserina e da Grifinória, só?"

Sirius estava praticamente deitado na banca dele, totalmente relaxado. Lembrava a Remus algum baterista.

"E quem liga?" Sirius sorriu. "Você quer mesmo assistir essa aula com a gente?" Havia desafio na voz dele. Remus sabia que a pergunta era algum tipo de teste para a menina e ficou ansioso, com medo de que de algum jeito ela respondesse errado.

"Pelo que eu ouvi, nada pode ser pior que História da Magia" replicou de volta a ruiva firmemente.

"E você tem nos aqui" completou James, sorrindo.

"Você parecem ser legais." Ela se limitou a responder.

Sirius sorriu verdadeiramente e Remus quase suspirou aliviado. Ela tinha passado no primeiro teste. Mas ele sabia que teriam outros.

"Vem cá" pediu o Black e Lily foi para frente dele, ficando tensa quando ele pegou uma varinha. "Relaxe" falou sorrindo e fez um feitiço que mudou o brasão da Corvinal para a cobra da Sonserina. "Pronto. Os professores ainda não decoraram a sua casa, eu tenho certeza. Essa aula você vai assistir com a gente."

_5_

"Então. Opiniões sobre Evans." Se pronunciou Sirius no segundo que eles se sentaram a mesa da Grifinória, mesmo ele não sendo de lá.

"Ela é legal, mas não parece muito com a gente" falou James, dando de ombros. "Por mim, a gente falava com ela, mas não andava com ela."

"Eu gostei dela, mas eu acho que você tem razão, James." Remus falou. Concordava com o outro, mas por motivos diferentes. Aquela garota era inteligente o suficiente para descobrir o que ele era.

"Não falei com ela ainda, mas Marlene parece bastante feliz com ela." Ethan retrucou.

"Own, 'tá se importando com a opinião da namorada." Sirius zombou.

Ethan corou.

"Eu gosto de ver Marlene feliz."

Remus sorriu para o amigo. Pelo menos, um deles era decente. "Mas então... a Evans." Sirius voltou ao assunto.

"Vamos deixá-la na fase de teste" James sorriu.

Sirius e Ethan sorriram, enquanto Remus fechava a cara. Ele não gostava de mexer com as pessoas assim.

"Isso é posso fazer" Ethan riu.

"Cadê Natalie?" questionou James.

"Ela avisou que ia sair" falou Ethan. "Com um menino mais velho ou algo do tipo."

James deu de ombros.

"O que foi?" Perguntando James quando percebeu que estava sendo encarado.

"Você não se importa?" Perguntou Remus.

"Claro que não. Temos um relacionamento livre" James deu um sorriso maroto e Remus desistiu dessa luta.

_6_

_"Remus, amor. Desculpe a demora para voltar, mas você sabe como seu pai é... Não gosto da ideia de te deixar sozinho, mas acho que você já se acostumou, não?_

_Saiba que estamos fazendo isso por você._

_Com amor,_

_Sua mãe."_

Remus conteve um suspiro ao terminar de ler a carta. Ele nem sabia por que razão ele se deu o trabalho de abrir, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Sua mãe se fazia de esposa cuidadosa e mãe preocupada, mas a verdade é que ela nunca foi uma mulher muito atenta, ela nunca mostrou a Gregorius que não devia trata-lo assim.

Remus várias vezes já pensou em falar com ela sobre isso, mas sempre desistia. Porque sabia que mesmo se pedisse ela não lutaria por ele. Não que ela não o amasse, Diana Lupin o amava, talvez mais do qualquer outra coisa na vida. Mas ela simplesmente não teria forças o suficiente para encarar que o filho dela era um monstro e que ele nunca mudaria e que o marido dela nem conversava com o filho.

Não, Diana preferia acreditar que um dia eles achariam a cura e voltariam a ser uma família perfeita de novo, mas ela não sabia que Remus já tinha desistido há muito tempo.

Nada os faria serem uma família perfeito. Mesmo se achassem uma cura para a licantropia... Remus não poderia esquecer a maneira que fora tratado. Mesmo amando os pais, eles nunca seriam perfeitos. Nem Remus.

_7_

Remus estava cansado, mas ainda tinha que ir para o clube do livro trouxa. Ele gostava de ir para lá porque podia deixar aparecer a parte que sempre fingia não existir quando estava com os populares. Lá, ele seria aceito porque ele realmente era. Exceto pelo fato de ser bruxo. Ou lobisomem.

"Olá" sorri para Dorcas Meadwes, sua conhecida mais íntima dali. Ela era quase uma amiga.

"Remus!" ela sorri e o abraça. Ele fica confuso, não é comum da garota o abraçar assim, mas não iria reclamar. Era reconfortante.

Ela o soltou.

"Você não vai acreditar!" falou empolgada.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou curioso.

"Eu tive uma ideia incrível para um livro..." falou e começou a contar para ele, mas Remus parou de ouvir para prestar atenção no brilho que tinha nos olhos da garota. Era bom vê-la feliz assim. Dorcas era alguém especial.

_8_

Remus voltou para casa sozinho. Ele sabia que tinha que voltar cedo. Já estava começando a sentir a energia mais forte. Sempre que chegava perto da Lua Cheia podia sentir a magia percorrendo o corpo dele, selvagem. Mais do que magia. Era um fluxo de uma energia forte, algo que era incontrolável. E que o aterrorizava.

Remus ouviu um barulho irritante e pegou o celular. "Lua Cheia hoje?" perguntava Sirius na mensagem. Ele respondeu mandando James e Sirius irem para a casa dele de nove horas.

Agora era só esperar a hora em que ele vivaria um monstro. Não havia mais nada a fazer e nunca haveria.

* * *

><p>Estão gostando? Odiando?<p> 


	3. III - Marlene

Isablack: obrigada! Estou continuando!

* * *

><p><em>O amor machuca, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor fere e prejudica<em>

_Qualquer coração que não seja resistente ou forte o suficiente_

_Para aguentar muita dor, aguentar muita dor_

_O amor é como uma nuvem que contém muita chuva_

_O amor machuca, o amor machuca_

_(Love Hurts – Joan Jett)_

_1_

Marlene amava os amigos. Não tinha duvida que as pessoas mais importantes para ela – fora a família dela – eram eles. James, Sirius, Remus e Natalie eram a vida dela. Principalmente depois de tudo que ela passou. E ela gostava de sair com eles, mas ultimamente sentia falta de conversar com pessoas diferentes, mudar um pouco. Ter outra garota com que pudesse conversar também seria bom – Natalie era uma pessoa boa quando você conhecia suficiente bem ela para perceber isso, mas ela insistia aparências, o que era totalmente irritante.

Marlene olha para a foto dos amigos do quarto dela. Lá estão todos. Até ele. Mas ele nunca voltou.

_2_

Marlene está sentada confortavelmente vendo TV quando o celular dela toca com uma mensagem de Natalie a chamando para uma festa qualquer. Ela nem hesita antes de responder e vai trocar de roupa parando só para mandar uma mensagem para Ethan e para descobrir que James, Remus e Sirius não vão porque estão fazendo alguma outra coisa juntos.

Menos de uma hora depois ela está pronta. Quando já está quase saindo ouve pela primeira vez um barulho que indica que há outra pessoa em casa. Marlene para com a chave na porta, mas depois grita.

"Mãe?"

"Que foi?"

"Eu estou saindo" diz e nem espera a resposta, girando a chave na fechadura. Ela não liga para o que sua mãe diria, não mais, e de qualquer jeito a mãe dela não iria falar nada. As coisas costumavam ser diferentes na casa dela, mas isso foi há quase oito meses.

Dirige o carro, como já aprendeu a fazer, assim como todos os outros bruxos da idade dela. Todos aprendiam a dirigir porque sabiam que não podia simplesmente aparatar para algum lugar no mundo trouxa, então precisariam de um veículo um dia. E o fato de ser menor de idade não causava medo em nenhum deles. Quase todos tinham carteiras de motoristas e identidades falsas e a qualquer problema era só confundir a pessoa que estava pedindo com um feitiço.

Para em frente ao local da festa e tenha a estranha sensação que já esteve dentro dessa casa de rico. Mas ela não lembra quem morra lá.

Dando de ombros, entra na festa e vê as pessoas se divertindo mais do que seria "socialmente aceito", mas menos que nos filmes. Uma típica festa.

Marlene sorri e conversa com algumas pessoas e se diverte até ser interrompida.

"Você está linda" sussurra uma voz atrás dela.

Marlene sorri ainda mais agora, se virando para encarar o ficante.

"Você está sexy também" fala verdadeiramente e Ethan abre um sorriso arrogante.

Ela quase se arrepende do elogio. Quase. Mas Ethan está feliz.

"Vamos dançar?"

_3_

Marlene está tendo um bom momento. Está se divertindo dançando com Ethan e Natalie e está tudo perfeito. Nenhum deles está nem bêbado (apesar de um pouco altos).

"Eu adoro essa música" sorri enquanto dança empolgada. Dançar era libertador, era relaxante.

"Você fica bonita quando dança" Ethan dá um sorriso torto e o coração de Marlene pula uma batida. Está quase o beijando quando são interrompidos por Natalie.

"Dá para se comportar na minha frente? A cara de vocês não está muito legal, vamos dizer. Eu não gosto de ver duas pessoas quase transando na minha frente, não, então vou sair antes de isso acontecer, licença." Ela finge uma cara de enjoo e sai dali.

Marlene não se conte e ri, seguida por Ethan. Ainda está seguindo Natalie com o olhar quando ela vê outra coisa. Uma pessoa que ela _realmente_ não queria ver. Sentiu ficar branca e começar a ter falta de ar.

"Lene? Tudo bem?" A voz de Ethan a trouxe de volta para a Terra.

"Tudo ótimo" sorri forçadamente e o puxa para um beijo tão rápido e fora de ar que não sente nada. "Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro."

_4_

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo, _pensa Marlene_, Edgar Bones não pode estar nessa festa._ Tecnicamente, ele podia, já que ela nem sabia quem era o dono da festa. Mas isso não importava. Edgar era a última pessoa que Marlene queria ver. Ele era o ex-namorado dela e ele era um garoto bom até que ele começou a se envolver com drogas. Ele se tornou violento depois disso. Ele chegou a bater em Marlene três vezes, fora as inúmeras brigas que causava na rua. Nas primeiras duas vezes ela arranjou desculpas, porque ela sabia que ele o amava, mas depois não pode ignorar o que ele estava fazendo. Três vezes era demais.

Ela terminou com ele e embora ele a tenha procurado, ela nunca mais falou com ele. Não queria vê-lo e mudar de ideia por causa do vários bons momentos que tiveram juntos antes dele começar a usar drogas.

_5_

Marlene sai do banheiro um tempo depois, respirando fundo e tentando encontrar forças para lidar com Edgar se for preciso.

Olha e volta e dá um pequeno sorriso ao ver Ethan, lindo como sempre, conversando com alguns amigos.

"Marlene." Fala uma voz que ela não precisa fazer o menor esforço para reconhecer.

Ela se vira e olha para Edgar de perto. Vê que ele não mudou muita coisa. Ele continua com o mesmo cabelo desarrumado e o olhar perdido de sempre.

Marlene encara Edgar com um sorriso frio.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu me sinto mal, Marlene... Pelo jeito que as coisas ficaram. Eu fui um idiota e eu não sou assim." Ele falou com um sorriso envergonhado, que a lembrou dos dias curtindo na praia ao lado dele.

Ela quase não acreditava que ele era o homem que tinha batido nela. .Mas ele era e jamais ela se esqueceria disso.

"Problema seu. Você devia ser sentir mal mesmo."

Ela se virou para sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Me larga." Ela avisou. Não queria estar perto dele, por medo de se machucar de novo ou - pior ainda – ceder a ele.

"Não até você me escutar" falou e a encarou. Marlene só viu loucura no olhar dele.

"Solte-me." Puxou o braço com força, mas ele era forte demais.

"Eu acho que a minha namorada pediu para você a largar." Ethan falou em um tom ameaçador. Marlene nunca tinha escutado a voz dele assim.

Edgar a largou.

"Você me trocou por esse idiota?" murmurou irritado, para ela.

"Sim, e não me arrependo" Marlene sussurrou friamente.

Edgar lançou um olhar irritado e cheio de ciúme para ela, e finalmente sai dali.

Marlene suspira aliviada. Sabe que deveria ser mais forte que isso, mas não aguenta e simplesmente senta no sofá e chora baixinho. Não liga para as pessoas que estão vendo – elas que se danem – mas sim para Natalie e Ethan. Eles não deviam a ver assim.

Alguém sentou a seu lado e a puxou, passando a mão pelo braço dela. Marlene chorou mais um pouco se sentindo mais confortável ali do que em casa, principalmente quando ele a puxou para que ela ficasse em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem." Repetia Ethan sem parar, enquanto uma mão alisava o cabelo de Marlene. "Eu não vou o deixar chegar perto de você, se você não quiser."

_6_

Marlene não sabe quanto tempo ela ficou ali com Ethan. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas em algum momento ela se acalmou o suficiente para parar de chorar. Minutos depois de ela fazer isso o namorado perguntou se ela queria ir embora. Ela assentiu. Ethan então deu as chaves do carro dele para ela que foi até lá e esperou ele se despedir dos amigos, inclusive Natalie, e do dono da festa – que era um amigo de Edgar.

Ela sentou no banco do carro e automaticamente ligou o rádio, mas não prestou atenção na música que tocava, simplesmente encarou o nada pensando em como tinha raiva de Edgar e como estava feliz de ter Ethan.

Ethan era uma pessoa mimada, mas que ao mesmo tempo não percebia isso. Ele era muito inteligente e divertido e confiável. Marlene sabia que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa porque Ethan era a pessoa que mais se importava com os outros que ela conhecera, só que ele não demonstrava isso. Não de jeitos comuns. Ele não gostava de cenas fofas ou conversas melosas. Ele só estava lá para quando a pessoa precisasse, o que era o mais importante no final.

Ethan a fazia sentir uma coisa que ela não sentia desde que o irmão dela desaparecera. Segura.

_7_

"Desculpe-me" pede Marlene.

"Pelo que?"

"Por tudo. Por chorar. Por causa de Edgar." Falou. Não queria que Ethan pensasse que ela era alguma garotinha idiota.

"Não tem nada demais, Lene." Ele sorriu. "Eu sou o seu namorado, estou aqui para isso." Falou e a abraçou.

Marlene notou que era a primeira vez que ele dizia que era o namorado dela, e sorriu com isso.

"Obrigada, Ethan. Você não sabe o quanto você é especial para mim." Ela sorriu.

"E você para mim" ele confessou, perdendo a pose arrogante comum dele.

8

Marlene chega em casa ainda esgotada com tudo que aconteceu. Ela só queria dormir e sonhar com Ethan. Ela não queria pensar em Edgar, não queria se lembrar dessa fase da vida dela. Se ela fizesse isso, lembraria de toda a droga que ela usara, de toda a dor. Lembrar-se-ia do pai dela. Lembrar-se-ia do irmão.

Não, Marlene não podia lembrar. Ela só dormiria.

Mas é claro que nada seria tão simples assim.

"Filha, seus tios vem passar um tempo aqui" a mãe falou e Marlene controlou a respiração. Tudo sempre podia piorar.

Marlene não respondeu. O que ela podia dizer? Que odiava a falsidade da tia dela? Ou que o tio dela era um nojento hipócrita fanático?

"Seja legal" pediu a mãe desesperada. Claro que Lowise McKinnon não podia deixar que Gabrielle Brin sofresse algo. Não, tudo perfeito para a sua irmã. Mesmo que essa nem ligasse para ela.

"Eu sempre sou."

"Na verdade, não. Eu te mimei demais, você é arrogante por culpa minha." Lowise falou.

Se fosse em qualquer outra noite, Marlene não teria ligado. Sabia que era um pouco arrogante mesmo, mas hoje sentiu lágrimas ameaçaram cair de novo de dor e raiva.

"Entendi, mãe, sou monstro arrogante..." Marlene falou magoada e indo rapidamente para o quarto dela, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Marlene! Eu não queria dizer isso..." a mãe falou arrependida. Marlene não ligou. Pegou o fone e colocou no máximo _Fucked My Way Up To The Top,_ da Lana Del Rey.

Marlene amava a cantora. Ela sabia que Lana era louca, mas ela vivia intensamente. E as músicas, embora muitas vezes sem significado, conseguiam emocionar Marlene. Não fazia sentido, mas não precisava fazer porque era tudo que Marlene precisava naquele momento.

Chorou baixinho. Justo quando ela tinha pensado que as coisas estavam melhorando, Edgar voltava. Uma coisa que Marlene tinha aprendido era que a paz é frágil. Nunca as coisas ficam bem por muito tempo.

Foi assim com o seu irmão. Em um dia ele estava feliz – após semanas – e de repente ele desapareceu.

_"Está ficando difícil mostrar, me sinto mais sensível a cada toque e você diz que sente a minha fala. E eu sempre digo que sinto muita saudade, mas algo me mantém bem distante"_ Marlene canta West Coast.

Aquela parte da música era perfeita para o que ela estava passando agora. Ela estava mais sensível do que em qualquer outro momento da vida, como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. Eram coisas demais jogadas em cima dela.

Edgar não era _o _problema, somente mais um. Ele dizia que sentia saudade dela, mas Marlene sabia que ele não sentia falta _dela _e sim de ter alguém para cuidar e amar ele.

Já ela de quem sentia saudade era o seu irmão. Sentia falta das piadas, dos segredos, das discussões. Sentia falta de tudo.

Queria ele ali, mas ao mesmo tempo algo a impedia de procurar por ele. Algo a deixava distante. Não era medo do que podia acontecer com ela e sim do que tinha acontecido com ele. Ela não queria descobrir que algo horrível tinha acontecido com ele, queria poder manter as esperanças. Pois era uma das poucas coisas que tinha.

_9_

Marlene acordou se sentindo horrível ainda, mas sabia que não podia ficar num canto chorando. Já tinha passado um dia assim e fora demais.

Ia ligar para Ethan, porém hesitou. Não queria encarar ele depois do choro de ontem. Então ligou para Sirius, seu melhor amigo.

Sirius não atendeu. Provavelmente está com outra menina. Parecia que ele estava saindo com uma tal de Ash.

Marlene pega a chave do carro dela que ganhou do pai antes dele fugir. Uma coisa que útil ele tinha feito.

Ela dirige até a praia, o único lugar que ela se acalma. Estaciona o carro em uma área deserta exceto por algumas casas. Pega a lata de cerveja e senta na areia sem se importar com o fato de estar sujando a roupa.

Pensa sobre sua família horrível no começo, mas seus pensamentos logos são desviados para seus amigos incríveis. Cada um deles tinha algo que fazia com que Marlene sentisse que eles eram as melhores pessoas no mundo. James, com seu sorriso tranquilo. Ethan, com seu apoio. Sirius, com sua rebeldia inacabável. Remus, com sua sabedoria. Natalie, com sua disposição para fazer tudo por aqueles que ela ama.

Parece que esta lá há anos quando houve uma voz perto dela.

"Marlene?"

"Lily?" Ela ficou surpresa. Não esperava ver a ruiva ali. Era uma coincidência incrível.

"Eu mesma." Ela sorriu. "Meus tios tem uma casa aqui. Venho aqui sempre."

"Eu também." Confessou Marlene. "Quer dizer, não tenho uma casa aqui, mas sempre que posso venho aqui para esvaziar a cabeça" se corrigiu.

Lily se sentou do lado dela.

Nenhuma das duas falou nada por um momento, o que Marlene gostou. Era bom ter alguém para simplesmente estar ao seu lado. Lily entendia bem de espaço pessoal e não fez nenhuma pergunta.

"Sabe, minha família costumava ser perfeita..." Marlene falou com um tom nostálgico "Mas agora só são um bando de doidos" ela riu sem humor.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Acho que isso acontece com todos. Quando se é criança, você ignora todos os problemas e defeitos da casa, porque não há defeitos se só há um jeito, e você acha que as coisas só existem do jeito que estão na sua casa, mas quando você vai crescendo você começa a ver coisas que ignorou antes. E depois que você para de ignorar uma coisa fica difícil voltar a ignorar" Lily falou, olhando para baixo.

Marlene não precisava ser nenhuma gênia para saber que Lily estava ou tinha estado tendo problemas com família, o que era natural. Todos tinham um dia. Contudo, isso não fazia ser menos triste.

"Seus pais?" Perguntou simplesmente.

"Não. Minha irmã. Ela não aceita magia." Lily falou e parou e Marlene sabia que ela não ia dizer mais nada.

Marlene nem podia imaginar uma coisa dessas. Ela cresceu ouvindo o quanto era especial e como todos estavam orgulhosos dela. O quanto ela seria grande um dia. Nunca pensou como seria se alguém não a aceitasse do jeito que ela era. Se alguém a achasse _um erro._

"Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem."

_10_

"Para mim já basta de pensar por hoje" Lily sorriu. As duas ainda estavam sentadas na areia e apesar de conversarem um pouco, não foi nada tão profundo quanto antes. O momento tinha passado.

"Eu vou embora" anunciou Marlene.

"De jeito nenhum!" Protestou Lily, sorrindo "Você vai conhecer a minha casa".

Não teve jeito, mesmo Marlene afirmando o quanto inconveniente isso seria, Lily a arrastou por alguns quilômetros até uma casa arrumada, mas pequena.

Lily parou no portão, tirando a areia dos pés antes de entrar e Marlene fez o mesmo, se sentindo um pouco nervosa.

"Tio? Tia?" Chamou Lily.

Nenhuma resposta. Lily deu de ombros.

"Eles devem ter ido a algum lugar" falou e andou direto até o sofá, onde se jogou e Marlene se sentou.

Depois de vários minutos assistindo porcaria na TV a cabo, Marlene ouvindo o seu celular tocar. Atendeu distraidamente.

"Fala."

"Nossa, oi para você também" falou Sirius sarcástico, mas com uma voz de sono. Marlene sorriu.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius."

Marlene viu Lily lançar um olhar curioso em sua direção.

"Eu nunca sou um idiota."

"Está esquecendo-se da maior parte do tempo."

"Muito engraçado" ele riu sem humor. "Por que você me ligou?".

"Porque eu estava entediada e querendo sair. Ainda estou aberta a sugestões."

"Praia?" sugeriu e Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Já estou aqui com Lily."

Pausa.

"Viado! Lily tá a com a Marlene!" Sirius gritou para James do outro lado do telefone. "James disse: Manda elas saírem com a gente"

Marlene revirou os olhos de novo.

"Que surpresa. A gente se encontra no shopping?"

"10 minutos" avisou e desligou.

Marlene se virou para Lily.

"Espero que esteja preparada para sair com os marotos."

Marlene quase riu da cara chocada da ruiva.

"O quê?"

"Vamos trocar de roupa e encontrar com eles em 10 minutos. Então espero que esteja preparada." Avisou. "Eu não aceitou um não como resposta."

_11_

Marlene e Lily aparataram¹ dez minutos depois no bar que era o local bruxo mais perto do shopping. Foram andando apressadamente até entrarem. Lá, Marlene falou para esperar eles no local de encontro deles comum, um restaurante secretamente bruxo.

Estavam rindo quando viram Remus, Sirius e James. Não foi difícil vê-los. Eles chamavam a atenção. Era como se gritassem que eram populares e disputados. Simplesmente bastava olhar para eles e perceberia que eles eram pessoas felizes.

Marlene sorriu mais verdadeiramente. Agora que tinha visto os amigos os acontecimentos anteriores não pareciam importar tanto. Pareciam algo que podia se adiado.

"Vocês perderam alguma coisa aqui?" ela perguntou para eles brincando.

"Duas lindas moças. Você as viu?" perguntou James, e Marlene quase revirou os olhos, sentindo um pouco pena de Lily. James não ia parar de fazer elogios até conseguir o que queria e que no momento era ela.

Lily, no entanto, não pareceu incomodada e riu.

"Sai pra lá, Lene" Sirius a empurrou no banco.

"Cadê Ethan?" perguntou Remus para ela.

Todos se viraram interessados.

"Eu achei que vocês tinham o chamado" Marlene mentiu. Ela não queria encarar ele até poder esquecer que tinha chorado na frente dele. "E Natalie?"

"Nem ideia" James deu de ombros. Marlene não comentou nada sobre o relacionamento doentio do amigo dela para não estragar um que talvez pudesse surgir.

"Vamos ver um filme?"

Marlene sorriu com a ideia de passar a tarde se divertindo e esquecendo um pouco do mundo louco em que ela vivia. Esqueceu até de perguntar a Lily se ela queria passar uma tarde inteira com os loucos.

"Vamos."

* * *

><p>¹ - Vamos agir como se não tivesse ainda a coisa toda de aparatar só maior de idade, ok?<p> 


End file.
